The present application generally relates to an inverted bottle water dispenser, and more particularly, to water bottle dispensers that provide a convenient and simplified mechanism to access bottled water in a direct manner.
With the advent of increased popularity of bottled spring water and bottled purified water here and abroad, a need may have developed for water bottle dispensers that may provide a convenient and simplified mechanism to access bottled water. Presently, water may be dispensed through a variety of dispensers. One of the most common types of water dispensers is an inverted water bottle dispenser. Currently, most of the inverted water bottle dispensers on the market are designed for use with large reusable water bottles that range in size from 3 to 5 gallons or more. Water bottle dispensers for water bottles in the size range of 3 liters to 2 gallons are not widely used, and there are only a few water bottle dispensers that are designed to use single use water bottles in the 3 liter to 1.5 gallons size. Moreover, the 3 to 5 gallons dispensers may present a number of practical placement and use restrictions and problems. Consequently, there is a need for a countertop and desktop dispenser that may accommodate 3 liter to 1.5 gallon size bottles. However, the current inverted water bottle dispensers on the market may have a reservoir that can grow algae quickly, and the process of cleaning the algae from the reservoirs and the valves of the current dispensers on the market can be quite burdensome, as the dismantling of these dispensers for cleaning can be quite difficult and time consuming. Subsequently, there is a need for an inverted water bottle dispenser wherein a reservoir container and a valve can be easily accessed and cleaned.
Over the years a number of U.S. patents have been issued regarding bottled water dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,437 issued to William E. Patnaude illustrates an inverted water bottle dispenser that incorporates a number of valves. A first valve releases water from a cooling chamber filled with ice. A second dispensing valve is attached to a reservoir through the base. The reservoir cannot be removed without removing the valve from the dispenser base. U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,495 issued to Carrol A Look describes a beverage dispenser having a frusto conical base formed in glass integral with an open topped glass formed cup which receives the interverted beverage bottle. A valve is attached to the cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,863 issued to Carl and Shirley Frahm shows a valved water container with seal. The valve is attached to the base. Additionally, the base serves as water container for water dispensed from the inverted water supply bottle. The Frahm water container would be difficult to clean as the water container and base are one and the same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,976 issued to Robert A Romero illustrates a dispensing unit for bottled water. The Romero embodiment typical of most inverted water bottle dispensers in that the reservoir is attached to the dispenser valve through the base and the reservoir must be cleaned from the top of the base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,205 issued to Albert W. Gebhard describes a dispensing system for bottled liquids. The Gebhard embodiment includes an air entrance port and filter for filtering ambient air that may enter the bottle. The filter could be useful if the dispenser was placed in a garage where filtered air may be desirable. The Gebhard dispenser is just as difficult to clean as the Frahm water container as the reservoir and base are one and the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,583 issued to Chris Dolson illustrates an apparatus for dispensing liquids from a bottle. The upper portion of the stand is partially frusto-conical and partially cylindrical. The lower portion of the stand is frust-conical. A slot extends the entire length of the stand. A valve is connected to the bottle opening and the stand does not contain a reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 9,580,292 issued to Smith/LaSala shows a dispenser that attaches to a container. A liquid flow pathway of the dispenser may be lowered down into a slot of a pedestal. The liquid flow pathway may rest on the slot of the pedestal for in order to support the valve and the container. With the Smith/LaSala dispenser, the user must attach a valve to a container which may be a difficult task for the user to perform. U.S. Publication 20100314416 of Bryant S. Wezner shows a boxed beverage stand. The Wezner stand has a slotted base for use with a valved box shaped beverage container. However, the Wezner embodiment does not utilize inverted bottles. U.S. Publication 20130341355 of Weaver/Zink embodies a liquid dispensing system. As with the Smith/LaSala dispenser, the Weaver/Zink dispensing system utilizes an inverted bottle and a slotted base. However, as with the dispenser of Smith/LaSala, the user must attach a valve to the bottle which can be a rather cumbersome and difficult task.